– One day, I'll be in the same world as you
by Tonma17
Summary: I don't count how many times I went to this shop which grant wishies. I don't care about this. But i can tell you that i'm not a lucky girl. I can call that a snowball effect with a boomerang effect. I don't know why, but even knowing that, i always went to this shop, with a new desire to grant.


_Hello guys, it's my first fanfiction on this site. You know, i'm a dreamer. And because i'm dreaming a lot, i'm writing stories. I'm not english, I'm french and I know i'll do a lot of mistakes in my text. So I'm apologizing. If you like this story, please take a few minute to review, i'll be happy to read your comments ! (and... if some people want to contribute, if they want to be a corrector, send me a private message !)._

_And because i'm listening to music while i'm writing, here the song i advise to listen : « Red like Roses » on piano, it's RWBY's theme. _

_(I don't own **Shingeki no Kyojin**, **XXXHolic** and **D Gray-man** only my O.C.)_

* * *

I'm falling.

Shit, what the fuck I'm Falling ?! What's the meaning of this ? What's happened to me ? I'm from the sky isn't it ? I don't know why, but it took ages to remember Yûko and these Blood Boots. These boots which permit myself to fly and fight. Yûko ? The shop ? Like I said, it took so many ages to remember all of this and i smashed on the ground, on a thud sound, and I couldn't feel my nose. And then emptiness.

Silence.

I'm feeling bad. I think i can't move. And in addition to that, I'm trying to open my eyes, a very difficult thing to do. The scent of the atmosphere is bad, it's like drains. I can feel a sheet on my body, am I in a bed ? At an hospital ? But the air is not wet in a hospital, is it ? I mumble something barely inaudible and try to open my eyes. It's not white like paradise, but red like hell. I think there is a lamp on the wall in front of mine. With silhouette ? And... bars ? My heart is beating faster than before, and I get up the bed, but my movement are trapped by chains. Well... let me explain you : I'm captive, that's all.

They are four : two are watching me, and two are watchmen of the cell, mine.

_- What the fuck is this !?_ I yell powerfully.

These chains were effective, i couldn' move my body. I was confined on this fucking bed. I cast a glance on my clothes just to tell you i'm always wearing the same clothes as before. Before the fall.

Ah... the fall... it's true, what's happened after that ?

_Answer me !_ I add intended the two unknown guys.

One of them gave a faint scowl and came closer.

_- You. Who are you ?_

What arrogance. I watched him without saying a word. His face was emotionless. He just had a macking smile. His eyes were grey. A very cold grey, and they were stare at me like they were going to devour me. His hair were black. I felt uncomfortable in front of him. His clothes were strange, i never saw them in my country. But i admit he's good wearing them : a white shirt, a white trousers, and a brown jacket with braces. Like I said, strange.

In the end, I realized that I didn't answer his question. Who am I ?

_- Matilda. Sir,_ I answer with self-confidence, i don't want him to think he's scaring me. But maybe the « sir » is too much.

He shrunged his eyebrow and folded his arms.

_- We found you during and expedition. My clothes are dirty because of you. You must clean them. _

After him, it's me who shrunged my eyebrow. What the fuck ? I'm not a maid ! Hate. Hate... I hate this man. Hate eats away my entire body. This body wanted to escape from this cell. I lost control a few minutes. I've got exhausted in front of this man, whot treat me like a moron.

_- Where am I ? What years ?_ I asked quietly.

This fucker ignores me and watch me loosing control again. In vain. I didn't stand a chance of get out this gilded cage.

What a pitiable bird I was.

_**Note from myself :** here was the first chapter ! I hope you'd like it. I have written the next chapter, i just need to change some informations (and translate it in english, enjoy !). I'm sorry about my writing style (sorry sorry sorry). _

_I hope that Matilda will be a character you'll like and i hope you'll be ready to set off on her adventure ! I want some romantic moment, not you ? I'll try my best !_


End file.
